The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Information such as weather, temperature, traffic conditions, arrival time and deviations, stock prices, sports scores, music being played, GPS, cell phone connections, etc. are often sought by the driver and passengers within a vehicle. Too much information regarding multiple systems can be distracting to a driver trying to operate the vehicle as well as difficult to locate quickly and effortlessly.
It is known, for example, to have all the information displayed and controlled from a central unit on the dashboard of a vehicle. However, this information is often a complete description of the information and often more detailed than desired. Also, the operator controlling the central unit may have to jog through several displays to reach the information sought for. Such traditional means may become distracting when only a summary of the information is required.